The Legend of the Immortal Duelist
by SaiyanWarriorGotenks23
Summary: Chap 7 up!!!! Yugi was challenge by the Royal Guards in a handicap match because he was the only one that have or had a god monster or millennium item, But then Kaiba came along and said he will help Yugi only because he want to get back at Chaos. R/R !
1. Attack of the the Two Thugs

The Legend of the Immortal Duelist  
  
After Yugi and Joey return home from the tournament Kaiba held. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Anzu went to the Malt shop to get couple of milk shakes." Oh brother can't wait to get my hand on those chocolate milk shakes" Tristan said. They finally made it to the shop with Tristan drooling all the way he burst through the door and push all of the customers. Tristan found a sit and sat down to enjoy his milk shake." Thanks Tristan for buying us our milk shakes'' Anzu said delight.  
  
"HuH? All of this is for me'' Tristan said with his mouth full of milk shake. ''Rah..... head freeze" As Yugi and the other laugh at Tristan two thugs came in and chandelle Yugi to a duel.  
  
''Hey you little kids with that pimp out looking chain. I challenge you to a duel little one, if i beat you I get your chain alright"  
  
"Oh..... Sorry I wasn't listening were you talking to me" Yugi said in a tiny voice. The two thugs drop down and came back up and told him he want to challenge Yugi to a duel.  
  
"I accept your challenge and if I win I get one of your cards in your deck" Yugi shout during change into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Let's get thing rolling. We both start out with eight thousand life points and rest of the rules are the same'' the thug yell.  
  
"Find with me, I start off this duel I play this monster in defense mode and lay two cards face down." said Yugi  
  
"I guess it is my turn mmmmmm I play this Battle Ox in attack mode and I attack your face down monster'' thug yell.  
  
The face down monster was a sangan and Battle Ox slice sangan in half. "I am allowed to get a monster with attack power less than 1500 and bring alpha warrior into my hand (1400/1700)" Yugi said.  
  
The thug then laid a card face down laying it with a nasty grin. Yugi drew a card from the machine he was dueling with and play Gemini elf in attack mode (1900/900)." I attack your Battle Ox"  
  
''Not so fast little one I activate my trap mirror force" said delight. "Sorry, but I will have to counter with my seven tools of bandit".  
  
As the force of energy came rushing to Gemini Elf the seven tools of bandit absorbs the energy and Gemini destroys the Battle Ox. The score was now 7000/7800. The thug started to laugh out loud and drew a card and played fissure.  
  
Crack from the bottom of the arena open even greater and a hand appear and grab Gemini elf. The hand then throws Gemini Elf into the crack sending her to the graveyard. The thug then played La jinn in attack mode and attach a magic card to him a called malevolent nuzzler that increase his attack to 2500/800.  
  
" Now my beautiful La Jinn attack directly" he shout.  
  
Yugi life points drop badly and he started to sweat. The score was now 5500/7800.  
  
" Comon Yu is a overpowered la jinn goin to scare ya, you can beat this guy okay we all here for ya" Joey said supporting Yugi.  
  
"Yes Joey is right I duel many duelist and this is just another one of them I can defeat him" Yugi whisper to himself.  
  
Yugi drew a card and smiled. He lay monster in defense and quickly ends his turn.  
  
The thug drew his card and attack Yugi face down monster right away. The face down monster was a cyber jar. All monster was destroys Yugi then had up to 3 monster on the field face down defense mode. And the thug had up to 5 monsters on the field all in attack mode each with an attack of 1800.  
  
"I suppose your deck is a beat down deck huh?" Yugi ask.  
  
"Yes it is and it is going to beat you down" he yells back.  
  
"Monsters attack now"  
  
"Not too fast I activate my face down card it is my mirror force destroys every single one of your monster in attack leave you open for an attack" Yugi said with a grin on his face.  
  
Yugi drew a card and played pot of greed drawing another two cards giving him a greater chance of getting the card that he needs. Yugi then lay a card face down.  
  
"I flip over my magician of faith allowing me to get a magic card getting my pot of greed back" Yugi shout. Yugi then play pot of greed and drew another two cards. Yugi then laid another card face down and tribute his magician of faith for Hades the King of the Underworld (2400/1600).  
  
Then he flip summon his other two face down monsters Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and Dark Elf (2000/800). Yugi had him played thanks to the cyber jar.  
  
"Now my monsters attack his life points" Yugi shout. Yugi hit him with 6300 direct damage having the score 5500/1500.  
  
" Yea Yugi keep going" yell everyone. The thug drew a card and smiled and play it raigeki this magic card destory all of Yugi monsters.  
  
The thug then played goblin attack force in attack mode 2300/0. He then assaults the attack to Yugi life points but Yugi flip over a trap card spellbinding circle.  
  
"That will stop your monster from attacking me" Yugi said  
  
"I am not going to lose this duel little punk" thug growled  
  
The thug lay a card face down on the field to puzzle Yugi. Yugi then draw a card and played monster reborn to reborn his hades the king of the underworld and flip over one of his traps call of the haunted to bring back Gemini Elf in attack mode.  
  
"Heh This duel is over with Hades attack goblin attack force now!!!!" Yugi yell. "Sorry I play this widespread ruin destroying your highest attack monster which is your Hades" Thug said laughing.  
  
Yugi end his turn and the thug drew another card and play la jinn in attack mode. The thug then play mystical space typhoon to destroy the spellbinding circle on goblin attack force. "Now my pretty goblins attack the Gemini elf and La Jinn attack directly. Yugi life points were now 3300 to 1500. This was amazing duel. ^Somewhere far alway from the duel someone is eyeing on Yugi's duel. ''You better bring back the millennium puzzle back to me" person said laughing his ass off. Back Yugi's duel Yugi started sweating again of fear of losing this duel. Yugi then notice that goblins were now in defense mode. Yugi drew his card and it was 'change of hearts' and also hand 'summoned skull' in his hand. Yugi played change of hearts and took his goblin attack force and tribute it for 'Summoned Skull' (2500/1200) Yugi then attack la jinn leaving the thugs life points at 800.  
  
The thug drew a card and then he put his head down and forfeit. Yugi look surprise that the ending have came to this and went to the thug and took his rarest card he had raigeki. The thug then punches Yugi in the face. Quickly Joey and Tristan came over and push the thug off of Yugi. The thugs then started acting weird. "No sorry master didn't mean to fail you like this no I am very sorry" the thug yell. Yugi and the other look and wanted to know what the hell was happen to this guy. "Hey like are you crazy calm down it was only a duel" joey said trying to cool him down. The thug did drop to his knee and died from a heart attack. "What the hell something isn't right here he just die from a heart attack and he is very young to me" Anzu said. 'Yea this is some freaky crap guys I am scared" Tristan whisper.  
  
The other thug that was with him then started to run away from Yugi and the others. "Hey look the other one is getting away he should now what is going on around" Yugi yell. "Let's get him" Tristan shout. Yugi and the rest was chasing after the thug. Joey tackles him to the ground. "Hey what happen to your friend and why leave him there dead" Joey yells." I tell you everything if I duel you Yugi I need your puzzle now. "Okay if you want my puzzle you must defeat my friend Joey here in a duel" Yugi said. "What Yu you want me to duel this guy and with your puzzle on the line, what happens if I fail you" Joey yell. "Calm down Joey I am right here, but I believe that you can beat this guy. Good luck Joey" Yugi said. "Okay let's duel if I win you tells us all the info we need to know you heard" Joey shout. "Cool wit me bunny lover" Thug said. "Bunny lover this guy must be on crack or something" Joey said in his mind. The thug starts off the duel first by playing la jinn in attack mode (1800/800) and ends his turn. "Is that all you got punk this duel is in the bag" Joey yells. Joey draws a card and play axe raider in attack mode (1700/1150). After that lay a card face down and play a field zone card sogen raising axe raider to 1900/1350."Now Axe Raider attack la jinn now!!!!!!" Joey yell. The thug life points went down to 7900.Joey was doing well so far. Thug drew a card and play goblin attack force in attack mode 2300/0. He then made a attack on axe raider. "Not so fast my friend I flip over my trap card kunai with chain and I my Axe Raider attack by 500 making him 2400/1350 and ready for my attack when it is my turn. You dig" Joey said smiling at his friends. The thug then ends his and Joey drew a card. Joey play a monster in defense mode and attack the thug goblins attack force making the thug life points 7800. Joey end his turn and the thug was starting to get very scare. "This damn runt is making sweat like a slut in church he is going to regret this that bastard" thug said in his mind. He then played harpies brother in attack mode 1800/800. He told him to attack Joey face down monster the card flip and it was a sangan. Harpies brother send it to the graveyard and Joey added baby dragon into his hand. The thug ended his turn and Joey played baby dragon in attack mode 1200/700 "Now Axe raider attack Harpies Bro and baby dragon attack directly" Joey shout. The thug life point was now 6500. "Joey is doing really great I am very proud of him and he is going to win this duel" Yugi said in his mind. Joey end his turn laying a card face down. The thug drew a card and played Battle ox in attack mode 1900/1200. "I knew you were going to play a monster after playing baby dragon so I'll flip over my trap card trap hole" Joey said. Battle Ox got stuck in a huge hole and was destroyed. "Dammit my deck is terrible it is full with monster barely have any type of magic and trap cards. My deck is unbalance I can't beat this duelist" Thug said in his thoughts. It was now it was Joey turn his drew a card and then played his pot of greed drawing two more cards. Joey lay a card face down and plays Witch of the Black forest in attack mode 1100/1200. Joey attack the thug life points and it drop all the way down to 2300. Joey was kicking butt. It was the thug turn he drew a card and it was monster reborn and he reborn battle ox. He then tribute it for a summoned skull 2500/1200. Joey started to get really scared. Summoned Skull attack Joey's Axe raider leaving Joey life points at 7400. The score was now 7400 to 2300 and Joey is winning this duel by a long shot. It was finally Joey's turn. Joey drew a card it was Warrior of the Sun. Joey think of a great plan to win this duel. His tribute Witch of the black forest to bring in Warrior of the Sun 2300/1600 getting a field bonus from sogen.Joey then added time wizard into his hand." Sorry kid but I am taking this duel home" Joey said. He flip over his face down card it was polymerization he fused baby dragon and time wizard to special summon Thousand Dragon 2400/2000. "Hey, but wait both of your monster is weaker than my Summoned Skull how can you win?" Thug said scare." Easy Warrior of the Sun attack Summoned Skull. When Warrior of the Sun attacks a dark type monster in combat it's attack increases by 500 making stronger than your Summoned Skull" Joey explain. Thousand Dragon then finish off the thug and leave Joey the winning 7400/0. "Okay punk you better start explaining what the hell is going on" Joey shouts. "Okay, my leader my master he is trying to collect all of the millennium items" thug said. Yogi and the rest look shock and started to listen up closely." He wants total control over the land of earth but he can only do so if he is able to collect all of the items. He already has the millennium rod and now want the pharaoh soul switch is in the millennium puzzle" thug explain. "Okay first of all why the hell are you helping this guy if he going to take over your planet too?" Joey yells. "He said he will grant us unimaginable power" thug said. "His name is Chaos that is all I can tell and he is the father of Malik" thug explain. Then all of the sudden the thug body flew into the air and his body smash back down killing him instantly. Yugi and the rest look surprise that the second die right in front of there face they knew they were being threatened by great evil. 


	2. Demon Knights Yugi Watch out for Sheack!

Yugi and the other ran away from the dead bodies because they didn't have anytime to talk to the police.  
  
(Else Where)  
  
"Those idiots they gave away my identity and also said that I am Malik father those morons. They was a waste of my time now I know how powerful Yugi and his friend Joey are, no matter" Chaos said. Chaos walks out to the ot that looks like the water that leads to another dimension. "Great Spirits of the Night Please send me your most powerful Duelist the Demon Knights" Chaos shouts. Then all of the sudden three shadows appeared and came right in front of Chaos. "Great to see you my Demon Knights one of you go and beat Yugi in a duel and bring him back to me. If I am not here no time then stay and wait for me. I have business to intend with and I will be back shortly now go" Chaos explain and disappear with the winds.  
  
(Back with Yugi and the others)  
  
"This is freaking me out I don't want to die from that Chaos dude" Anzu whisper. "Ahhhhhh..... Shut the hell up Anzu they only die because Chaos had total control of them" Joey shout. "That is no way to talk to a lady you stupid head" Anzu yell back. "Cut it out you too I think we should all try to protect Yugi as much as we can you dig. Remember those guys are after Yugi's millennium puzzle and will obtain great powers if those guys get his hands on them" Tristan explains. "Yes he is indeed right now hand over the millennium puzzle and now on will get hurt" "Yugi you already have the millennium puzzle stop playing" Joey said. "Joey that wasn't me it was him" Yugi pointed to one of the Demon Knights.  
  
"Who are you and why do you need my puzzle for?" Yugi ask. "My name is Sheack and I am the leader of the Demon Knights. I'm here for your millenium puzzle and hand it over now so no one will get hurt" Sheack demand. "No, duel me and if you win" Yugi said until he got cut off. " I will possess your body" Sheack said. "WHAT!!!!" everyone yell. "Yes, when we Demon Knight win a duel we possess the loser and take total control of there body" Sheback said. "Damn guys, this is some freaky ass shit huh do you think so" Tristan said scared." I still accept the challenge of dueling you" Yugi said.  
  
Yugi got ready and transform into Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi went first and drew a card. "I play this monster in defense mode and lay this card face down" Yugi said and ended his turn. It was now Sheack turn he drew a card and played Cannon Soldier in attack mode 1400/1300 then he lay a card face down in the magic/ trap field zone. "Now Cannon Soldier attacks the face down creature" Sheack yell. The face down monster was Witch of the black forest and it was elimated. Yugi then add Summoned Skull in his hand and Sheack ended his turn. Yugi then draw a card from his deck and play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode 1800/1000. Yugi then assign an attack on Sheack Cannon Soldier but Sheack flip over gravity bind parlaying La Jinn and Cannon Soldier. Yugi then ended his turn and Sheack drew a card and tribute Cannon Soldier for a Summoned Skull in attack mode 2500/1200. Sheack then played mystical space typhoon on his own gravity bind leaving free La Jinn and Summoned Skull to attack. Summoned Skull attack Yugi's La jinn destorying it instantly. Yugi's life points drop down to 7300. It was Yugi turn and he drew a card. He played it in defense and played a face down card. It was now Sheack turn and he played Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode 1100/1200 and attacks the face down monster with Summoned Skull. Yugi flip over his trap widespread ruin destory Summoned Skull. Sheack then end his attack phase and his turn.  
  
Yugi then tribute his face down monster for Chimera the Winged Phantom Beast 2100/1800. The tribute card was Sangan and Yugi add Magnet Warrior Alpha in his hand. Yugi then attack Witch of the Black Forest and Sheack life points went down to 7000. Sheack then add left leg of the forbidden one in his hand. "What you use Exodia" Yugi said shock. "Yes I do the undefeatable Exodia and I already collect 2 pieces" Sheack said happy. Yugi then end his turn and Sheack drew a card from his deck. Sheack play a monster in defense and played monster reborn to reborn the Witch of the Black Forest. Sheack ended his turn and Yugi drew a card and told Chimera to attack the face down monster it was sangan and Sheack end Right Arm of the Forbidden One. "Darn, he now have 3 pieces of exodia and witch is on the field so 4 will be coming soon or if I can" Yugi explain to himself. "I tribute my Chimera to bring in my mighty Hades the King of the Underworld 2450/1600. I lay this card face down and end my turn.  
  
"I play Cannon soldier in attack mode" Sheack said then Yugi flip over trap hole because he knew he was going to play Cannon Soldier to tribute Witch to get another Exodia part.Sheack then end his turn. "Yes, I think I now have the upper hand I play Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200. I attack your Witch with my Hades" Yugi said. "You idiot it still goes in the graveyard and I get another Exodia part" Sheack yell. "Nope, sorry when Hades attack any monster attack by a fiend type monster the effect is negate so you won't be able to obtain another exodia part" Yugi explain. Vorse Raider then attack Sheack life points lower it down to 5100. The score is now 7300 to 5100 and Yugi is winning. It was now Sheack turn and he drew a card.Sheack play a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down on the field. It was now Yugi turn and he was thinking of end the duel now. Yugi then tributes Vorse Raider to bring in Summoned Skull 2500/1200. Hades attack the face down monster it was Mystic Tomato and Summoned Skull attack directly drop Sheack to 2600. Yugi then started getting worry about the Exodia and thinking that he will summon him before he totally destory Sheack life points. It was Sheack turn and Sheack play a monster in defense. He then played Swords of Revealing Light. Sheack lay a card face down and play a monster in defense mode. It was now Yugi turn and Yugi drew a card and play card destruction. "No my exodia pieces arrgh, but problems" Sheack said in his mind. Sheack drew 4 cards and got the exodia head. Sheack then flip over his trap Back up Soldier."What, no that is a very rare card" Yugi said. Sheack got back his 3 exodia pieces in his hand and now had 4 pieces, he just need one more. Yugi end his turn by laying a card face down and Sheack draw a card place a card face down and play a monster in defense mode. It was Yugi turn. Yugi play a monster in defense and played mystical space typhoon and destroys Sheack face down and then Yugi flip over his trap Dust Tornado and destroys Swords of Revealing Light. Yugi then attack the two faces down defense monster with Summoned Skull and Hades. Yugi then flip over his face down monster and it was magician of faith. Yugi got back Card Destruction and use and destroys all of his exodia pieces." No, my exodia parts it is all gone" Sheack said shock. Sheack then drew Monster Reborn, Hane Hane, Mstic Tomato,Sangan and Mirror Force and he had a plan. Sheack turn and he play Monster Reborn and reborn Exodia head in defense mode and play a monster in defense.He then lay a card face down on the field and end his turn. Yugi then tribute magician of faith for Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700. Yugi told Summoned skull to attack Exodia Head, but Sheack flip over his trap it was mirror force and it destroyed all of Yugi monsters.Yugi then play a card face down on the field end his turn. Sheack drew a card and lay it face down on the field and flip his face down monster it was Hane- Hane.He return Exodia head back into his hand and attack Yugi directly. Yugi was now at 6850.Sheack end his turn and Yugi drew a card and played Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode 1500/1200. Yugi attack Hane-Hane and Sheack attack drop to1550.It was now Sheack turn and he draw a card and play it in defense and flip over Back up Soldier but Yugi flip over his trap and it was Seven Tools of Bandit Yugi drop to 5850. It was Yugi turn and Yugi played Magnet Warrior Beta in attack mode 1700/1600. Beta attack the face down monster it was Mask of Darkness and Sheack got back Back up Soldier. Yugi then attack with Gazelle and Sheack life points was now 50.The score was 5850 to 50 and Yugi was going to finish this duel up. It was Sheack turn he play Messenger of Peace. "God, this guy have a perfect exodia deck it is not even funny" Yugi said in his mind. Sheack end his turn and Yugi drew a card and his turn. "Yes, I must win" Sheack shout. He drew a card and stop using Messenger of Peace. He then play pot of greed and flip over Back up Soldier And got back his 3 exodia pieces in the Graveyard.  
  
Sheack play a monster in defense and close his eye like he was praying and end his turn." Since when Demons started praying" Yugi said in his mind and drew a card. He plays Silver Fang in attack mode 1200/800 and attack the face down monster and it was a cyber jar. Yugi got one monster and Sheack got four. Yugi played three cards face down and attack the third card from the right and it was the exodia part. Sheack drew a card and play heavy strom destroying the entire card on the magic/trap field zones. He then flips one of his card magicians of faith and got back monster reborn. He then play it got back Left arm of the Forbidden One and Flip over Hane Hane. Yugi then look shock and saw Sheack drew the finally piece of exodia. Yugi fail. Sheack summon Exodia and eliminate him.  
  
"Yes, I won and your body is mine"Sheack said. Sheack Dash towards Yugi and turn into a smoke form and went inside Yugi body. Yugi eye's turn bright red. His body structure got bigger and he look even stronger. Joey, Tristan, Anza stood there and watch their friend got possess. 


	3. Chaos vs Kaiba and Joey vs Sheack Yugi

Sheack Yugi walk and vanish into the wind. Joey just watch hopelessly as Yugi his best friend was gone.Joey broke down into tear so did Anzu and Tristan. "Guys we are heading to Eygrt now let's go" Joey yell.  
  
  
  
Finally after 3 days Joey, Tristan and Anzu made it to Eygrt and Mai tag along to help them out in the long coming journey." Yes, my deck is complete, don't worry Yuug I am going to save no matter what" Joey said. "Wow Joey you really want to save Yugi huh. So what possess him by the way" Mai ask. "Trust me Mai it is a long story we tell you as we find out where the hell we are going" Anzu reply.  
  
  
*As Anzu explain all that happen to Yugi Joey Tristan and herself. Chaos is doing the mission he wanted to do. He wanted to duel and defeat Seto Kaiba.*  
  
  
"Finally my new deck is complete, not even Yugi can defeat me" Steo said. "But I bet I can defeat you" reply Chaos "What who is there show yourself you coward" Kaiba shout. " Chill I am Chaos and I know you obtain one of the god cards and I want it NOW!!!" Chaos yell. "If you can bet me you can get it" Kaiba said. " Cool, I will put my god card on the line also" reply Chaos. " Let's Duel " the both said.  
  
  
*Back to Joey and the rest*  
  
  
  
  
" I can feel it Yugi have to be in there " Joey said. "In that creepy looking castle I am not going in there" Anzu said scared. "Come on we have to do this Yuug let's go" Tristan said.   
  
  
Joey, Mai, Tristan and Anzu went inside the castle. As Joey and the rest made it inside the castle they had to go through the maze. " I have a bad feeling about this maze it am have traps that could even kill us" Mai said. " Then it is a chance we have to take to save Yugi" Joey reply in a deep voice.   
  
  
As Joey and the other struggle through the maze Kaiba and Chaos already started the duel and Kaiba was winning 4600 to 5850. Kaiba had a Battle ox and La Jinn on the field in attack mode 1700/1000 and 1800/1000. Chaos had no monsters on the field and it was his turn. Chaos drew a card and play raigeki destory all of Kaiba monster's on the field him then play Gemini elf in attack mode 1900/900. He assign an attack to Kaiba life points and Kaiba drop down to 3950.Chaos then play a card face down on the magic/trap field zone and end his turn.  
It was Kaiba turn. He draw a card end play Lord of D in attack mode and play Flute of the Summon Dragon. Chaos quickly flip over Magic Jammer stop it.Chaos discard Summoned Skull from hand . Kaiba lay a card in the magic/trap field zone and end his turn. Chaos drew a card and play Lajinn in attack mode and play premature burial losing 800 life points and brought back Summoned Skull onto the field 2500/1200.  
Chaos told Summoned Skull to attack Lord of D, but Kaiba play his trap card face down it was Darkness Curse Summoned Skull can't attack and attack power is lower by 700. Chaos Told La Jinn attack Lord of D and and Gemini Elf to attack his life points. Kaiba's life points drop down to 1450. Kaiba then drew a monster and played A card in defense and lay a card face down. Chaos when and attack Kaiba Face down monster Magic Lamp 900/1400. Kaiba the attack toby using it's effect onto Summoned Skull killing it. Chaos is now 3700. Chaos ended his turn and then special summon two La Jinn. Kaiba then tribute La Jinn and Magic Lamp for his monster to bring in the power God monster The God of Obelisk 4000/4000.He then attack Chaos LaJinn losing 3200 life points Chaos Life was now 500. It was now Chaos turn he drew a card. "Perfect" he growl. He then play monster reborn and reborn Summoned Skull 2500/1200. He then tribute both for his powerful God monster the God of Sun Dragon Ra it was 4100. Chaos then play megamorph on him it was now 8100."I will now end this duel Kaiba God of Obelisk is now mine. Sun Dragon Ra attack and destory Obelisk" Chaos yell. Kaiba was defeated and Obelisk was taken from him and Chao started to return back to his castle.  
  
Joey them finally made it and saw Sheack Yugi standing there looking at Joey and the others. " I challenge you now Sheack to get back my best friend Yugi back" Joey yell. "If you going to duel me you must defeat me by defeat your own friend deck" Sheack Yugi reply. Joey look shock that he is going to duel against his friend deck. Joey accept the challenge and Joey and Sheack Yugi started to duel.  
  
"I start off first you bastard. I'll lay a monster in defense and play this card face down. Your move you heard" Joey said. It was now Sheack Yugi turn. Sheack tribute Manget Warrior Beta, Alphla, and Gamma to summon Valkyrion the Manget Warrior 3500/3850. Valkyrion the attack Joey face down monster it was Gaint rat and Joey special another one in face up defense.Sheack end his and Joey draw a card and play Mimic Illusionist 0/0. Joey did use his effect and it became 3500/3850. It copy Valkyrion attack/defense.Joey then attach demon axe on him making him 4500/3850 and he attack His Valkyrion Warrior. Sheack drop down to 7000.  
"Huh, Joey found alway out of that mess wow go Joey" Mai said.Sheack Yugi then use the effect to get back all of the Magnet Warriors on the field in defense.Joey end his turn and Sheack Yugi drew a card and played a monster in defense mode. Joey turn and his drew a card and play dark hole destorying all the monsters on the field. Joey then played Milus Radiant in attack mode 1050/250 and then Joey play Gaia power increase his attack to 1550/0. Joey attack SheackYugi's life points to 5450. It was now Sheack Yugi turn and he played Gemini Elf in attack mode 2900/500. He attack Joey Mulis Radiant, but Joey flip over Kuria with Chain changing Gemini elf into defense mode and increasing Mulis Radiant attack to 2050.Yugi play two cards face down on the field magic/trap zone and end turn. It was now Joey turn he play Gearfiend the Iron Knight in attack mode 2800/1200. "Okay Mulis attack Gemini Elf" Joey shout. Gemini Elf was destroyed and Gearfriend went to attack directly,but Sheack Yugi reflect with his trap card called Magical Cylinder that negate Gearfiend attack and it attack power damage Joey life points making it 5200.  
Joey: 5200  
Sheack Yugi: 5450  
It was now Sheack Yugi turn and Sheack Yugi played a monster in defense mode, he then end his turn. Joey turn and he draw a card. He tribute Mulis from the Warrior of the Sun 2100/1400. Joey then told Gearfiend to attack the face down monster but then Yugi flip over Waboku stoping the attack. Joey then lay a card face down and end his turn.  
"Yes, I drew the right card I play this reborn the monster to reborn Valkyrion Warrior" Sheack Yugi shout. 4000/3450. He then told it to attack Warrior of the Sun, but Joey flip over his trap it was mirror force. Yugi flip over his trap card it was Seven Tools of Bandit.   
Joey:3300  
Sheack Yugi: 4450.  
It was now Joey turn he draw a card. " Huh.... I hope this work this is the same card Yugi gave back at the tornament Pegasus held, and this is the card taht is going to help me out now...... I hope" Joey growl. Joey play Time Wizard in attack mode 500/400. "Okay Time Wizard I use your effect" Joey shout with a powerful voice. Time Wizard wand head spin till it hit the right spot. It destory Valkyrion Warrior. " Yes thank Time Wizard " Joey said in joy. " No he was ale to defeat my power Valkyrion Warrior he will indeed pay" Sheack Yugi said in his mind staring at Joey. " Okay now I play this magic card Master of Fusion getting a card called polymerization. Now I play it fusing my Time wizard and my Baby Dragon in my hand to make Thousand Dragon 2400/2000" Joey explain. " Now Thousand Dragon attack his life points now"  
Joey: 3300  
Sheack Yugi: 2050.  
It was Sheack Yugi turn he drew a card and play it in defense mode and lay a card lay a card face down. Joey then play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode 1100/1200. He then assign Thousand Dragon to attack the face down creature and it was Cyber jar and it destory all the monster on the field Joey got 4 monster and so did Sheack Yugi. All of Sheack monsters was in defense mode and Joey had Hayabusa Knight 1500/300 Axe Raider 2200/750 Gearfiend the Iron Knight 2300/1200 and Vorse Raider 1900/1200.Joey told them to attack but Sheack play Waboku stoping any damage. It was now Sheack Yugi turn and he tribute two monster and bring it Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris 2000/2000. It was that weak because Sheack Yugi only had 2 cards in his hand so then he played pot of greed bring it up to 3000/3000. Sheack then attack Joey's Geariend Knight losing 700 life.  
Joey: 2600   
Sheack Yugi 2050. 


	4. Tag Team Duel Joey and Mai vs Haty and X...

Joey was shock to see a powerful monster a god a first time look at it. Joey pull himself together and made his move his play Panther Warrior in attack mode 2500/1200. Then Joey life drop to 600.  
  
Joey: 600  
  
Sheack Yugi: 2050  
  
Joey then got mad because when you summon a monster when Saint Dragon is out you lose 2000 life points.Joey attach Malevolent Nuzzler to Pathner Warrior making him 3200/1200. "Now Attack Saint Dragon and tribute your friend Hayabusa Knight" Joey said.  
Sheack drop down to 1850 and Joey was having the upper hand now.It was now Sheack Yugi turn and he play Magnet Warrior Beta in attack mode 2200/1200. Sheack then attack Vorse Raider losing 300 life.  
  
  
Joey: 300  
  
Sheack: 1850  
  
  
It was now Joey turn and Joey jump in joy. Play polymerization and fuse Wyvern Warrior and Baby Dragon to make Dragon-Riding Wyvern 1700/1500. " Now since you have a earth type monster on the field my Dragon Riding Wyvern can attack directly. Now Dragon Riding Wyvern attack' Joey shout. Sheack drop down to 150. Pathner attack Beta now and tirbute Vorse Raider.  
  
Joey 300  
Sheack Yugi: 0   
  
Sheack Yugi started acting weird and then fog came out of his mouth and Yami Yugi return and Sheack was mad. " Yes, Yugi your back my buddy old pal" Joey said running to him. " Joey watch out " Yugi yell. Sheack try to possess Joey. Then Yugi millennium puzzle glow and fire a powerful beam of light and killing sheack instantly. Chaos just happen to return right after that seeing his powerful minion Sheack got kill.  
"So, you are Chaos speak you worthless human" Yugi shout. "I am not human I am more powerful than any mortal you no good bastards" Chaos said.  
"I challenge to a duel Chaos to end your rain of terror and evil right now" Yugi shout. " Sorry but I have business to attend to good bye Yugi Motou" chaos said and vanish. " Hasty and Xavack destory them now" Chaos voice said. Hasty and Xavack appear and wanting to challenge Mai and Joey to a tag team duel.  
  
(The Match will go Joey to Hasty then Mai to Xavack that way just let you know)  
" I choose to go first " Joey demand. He played a monster in defense and end his turn after laying a card face down on the magic/trap field zone. It was now Hasty turn and he play Spirit Dragon in attack mode 1000/1000. He then use it's effect and discard a dragon type monster called Grey Wing. Spirit Dragon stats became 2000/2000. He then use Monster Reborn and reborn Grey Wing 1300/700. Spirit Dragon then attack Joey's face down monster and it was Axe Raider. Joey then flip over his trap card it was michizure and choose to destory Grey Wing. Hasty play a card face down and end his turn. Spirit Dragon return back to 1000/1000. Mai drew a card and play Bird Face in attack mode 1600/1600. She lay two cards face down on her magic/trap field zone and attack Spirit Dragon. Haqsty flip over his trap card it was Dragon Scape but it didn't when any effect to Mai attack and Spirit Dragon was destory.  
Joey: 8000  
Hasty: 7400  
Mai:8000  
Xavack: 8000  
Mai end her turn and it was now Xavack turn. Xavack drew a card and play La Jinn in attack mode 1800/1000. He assault his attack to Joey's life points but mai flip over her trap Shift and but Bird face in between the attack and add Harpy Lady into her hand.  
Joey; 8000  
Hasty 7400  
Mai 7800  
Xavack 8000  
"Wow, thanks Mai great move " Joey said in a shy voice. " Don't mention it " Mai replied with a nice smile. It was now Joey turn and he play Axe Raider in attack mode 1700/1150 and attack Hasty life points making him 5700. Joey then lay a card face down and end his turn.  
Hasty drew a card and play Lord of D in attack mode and play Flute of the Summoning Dragon and special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Sword Dragon 3000/2500 1900/0. Hasty attack Joey with Blue Eyes White Dragon to get back at him, but Mai flip over her other trap card Mirror Force killing all of hasty an Xavack monster on the field.  
"Wow Mai save my butt again in this duel she is amazing" Joey said in his mind. It was now Mai turn she drew a card and play Harpie lady in attack mode 1300/1400 and play Elegant Egotist and special summon Harpie Lady Sisters 1950/2150 . She then place a card face down on the field and attack. Harpie Lady attack Hasty and Harpie Sisters attack Xavack.  
Joey: 8000  
Hasty 6100  
Mai 7800  
Xavack 6050.  
It was now Xavack turn and he lay a card in defense and place a card face down to end his turn. Joey move and he place two cards face down on the field and tribute Axe from Warrior of the Sun 2100/1400.He then attack Hasty and drop his life points down to 4000..Joey end his turn and Hasty when and played Vorse Raider in attack mode and attack Mai's Harpie lady but Joey play his trap card widespread ruin, and then Xavack activate Seven Tools of bandit and destory widespread ruin and Harpie Lady was destory.  
Joey 8000  
Hasty 6100  
Mai 7200  
Xavack 5050.  
It was now Mai turn and she saw that Joey had Red Eye Black Dragon in his hand so she played polymerization and fuse Meteor Dragon in her hand and Joey's Red Eyes to make Black Meteor Dragon 3500/2800. Mai then play Harpie's Brother in attack mode 1800/800. Black Meoter and Harpie's Brother attack Xavack life directly and Harpie Lady Sisters attack Vorse Raider.  
  
Joey 8000  
Hasty 6050  
Mai 7200  
Xavack 0  
Mai won the duel for Joey and herself and remind Demons then vanish back into the pot and Yugi and the others was safe  
*Back to Chaos*  
" What my minions Hasty, Xavack and Sheack all was defeated no matter once I get the Millennium Eye I will be one more step closer to become Immortal" Chaos said and start laughing.  
" Thank you very much Donald " said Pegasus. " My little helpers and very great gentlemen you know " said Pegasus to his special guest of the evening. " Will I don't give a damn and so those that rich looking chick " Chaos yell. " What....... Who are you and what do you want from me?" "I wan your millennium eye and bring it to me now " Chaos demand. " Sorry but i don't have the Millennuim Eye it was taken from me" Pegasus reply.  
" So who took it from you " Chaos ask. Pegasus didn't told him and walk away. Chaos teleport back in front in him and demand him to tell him who took it. Pegasus since said no and Chaos then challenge him to a duel and if Chaos wins Pegasus must tell him who took it.  
Pegasus 8000  
Chaos 8000  
Pegasus went first and played Rogue Doll in attack mode 1600/1000.He then played two cards face down on the field and end his turn. Chaos went and play a monster called Red Cyclops in attack mode 1800/1700. Pegasus flip over his trap card vase of greed and drew one card from his deck and flip over his other one a continuous called Life Drain. Red Cyclops attack Rogue Doll and Pegasus went down to 7800. Chaos place a card face down and end his turn. It was now Pegasus turn. Pegasus heal 100 life points in his standby phase and play Pot of Greed drawing two more cards and he then played Toon World.   
Pegasus 6900  
Chaos 8000  
Pegasus then played Toon Search looking for any card that has Toon in it. He add Toon Summoned Skull to his hand and Pegasus play change of hearts and got Red Cyclops and attack Chaos life points. He then tribute him for Toon Summoned Skull 2500/1200.   
Pegasus 6900  
Chaos 6200  
Chaos play a monster in defense and play another card face down on the field. Chaos end his turn and it was now Pegasus turn. Pegasus draw a card and then loss 500 life point from Toon World. Pegasus lay a card face down on the field and then play a card called Toon Mermaid 1400/1500. Toon Summoned Skull then attack directly.  
Pegasus 5900  
Chaos 3700.  
Chaos turn and he drew a card and play Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200."Vorse Raider attack Toon Mermaid girl now" Chaos shout. Pegasus flip over his trap it was Toon Defense Pegasus loss life points, but Toon Mermaid remind alive and well.  
"Wow he is better than ithough he would be " Chaos said to himself. " You look surprise Chaos-boy yuck that don't sound good only with Kaiba and Yugi" Pegasus said. "What you know Yugi Motou" Chaos said. "Yes he defeat me in my tornament way back and he took my pride with that match too" Pegasus said.   
Pegasus 5700  
Chaos 3700  
It was now Pegasus turn and Pegasus play a monster in defense and Attack Chaos directly but Chaos flip over Mirror Force and destory all of Pegasus Monster instead of one. It was now Chaos turn he played Noblemen Crossout killing Pegasus Magician of Faith. Chaos tribute the face down monster and Vorse Raider and bring in The God of Obelisk in attack mode 4000/4000. Chaos then attack Pegasus life points directly.  
Pegasus 1700  
Chaos 3700  
It was now Pegasus turn he drew a card and got back half of The God of Obelisk attack to life points increase.  
Pegasus 3700  
Chaos 3700 


	5. Chaos vs Pegasus

The match was tied and it was Pegasus turn. Pegasus drew a card and plays a monster in face down defense. Pegasus then play two cards face down on the field. Pegasus end his turn and it was Chaos turn. Chaos then plays Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200. Chaos then attacks Pegasus face down card with Obelisk. Pegasus then plays his face down trap card it was Waboku. He then flip over his other face down card called Bad Omen.  
  
  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!! What does that card do?" Chaos yelled. " If I choose a card from your hand randomly then I must guess if it is a Monster, Trap or Magic and if I guess correctly you lose 700 life points.' Pegasus calmly stated. " I pick the card in the middle and I think it is a monster card." Pegasus said. Chaos flip the card over it was a 'Dark Elf,' Pegasus guess right.  
  
Pegasus 3200  
  
Chaos 3000  
  
It was now Pegasus turn and he destroy Toon World. He then plays `'Raigeki' and destroys all of Pegasus monsters. Pegasus then flip tribute his face down card for Parrot Dragon in attack mode 2000/1300. Pegasus then assigns Parrot Dragon to attack Chaos life points.  
  
Pegasus 3200  
  
Chaos 1000.  
  
It was Chaos turn and he played Dark Elf in attack mode and plays share the pain. Tribute both monster on the field and lay a card face down and ended his turn. Pegasus got scared and just lay a card face down. It was Chaos turn. " What a beginner mistake " Now this game is mine. I lay this card face down on the field and play White Magician in attack mode " Chaos explain. Chaos then plays Nobleman Crossout destroying the face down monster Cyber Jar. He then told White Magician to attack and Pegasus was told to discard the middle card.  
  
Pegasus 2200  
  
Chaos 1000  
  
It was now Pegasus turn and Pegasus drew a card and play Snatch Steal. Pegasus took it and attack Chaos directly and before Pegasus could Chaos flip Genocide increasing his life point by 4000 before being attack directly from White Magician.  
  
Pegasus 2200  
  
Chaos 4000  
  
Pegasus randomly chose the third card to the left and discards it from his hand and it was Sun God, Ra. It was now Chaos turn and life increase by 1000 and he play La  
  
Jinn in attack mode 1800/1000.Chaos then attack White Magician and then lay a card face down on the field.  
  
Pegasus 1400  
  
Chaos 5000  
  
It was now Pegasus turn and he play Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode 1400/1000.He added Relinquished into his hand and then play Ritual of Illusions. Pegasus then tribute Dark Rabbit to bring in Relinquished 0/0. Relinquished then captured La Jinn. It was then 1800/1000. Pegasus then attack with Senju and La Jinn cutting Chaos life points down.  
  
Pegasus 1400  
  
Chaos 1800  
  
It was now Chaos turns him played Heavy Storm destroying La Jinn that was in the magic and trap field zone. Chaos then plays Premature Burial losing 800 life points and got back La Jinn. Chaos then assaults an attack on Relinquished and destroys it. Chaos won the duel.  
  
Pegasus 0  
  
Chaos 1000  
  
Pegasus quickly ran away leaving him dueling cards on the floor Chaos went and chase him, but Pegasus man was shooting at him. Chaos was dodging and blocking the bullets with his millennium Rod. Chaos attacks his man hurting them all leaving them on the ground. Pegasus quickly got into his private jet and flew away. Chaos then try to fellow him teleporting each step, but couldn't kept up.  
  
*Back to Yugi and the others *  
  
"So what should we do now where should we go to put all the pieces to this puzzle together" Yugi said. Yugi and the others were thinking where they should go next. Yugi's millennium puzzle started to glow and a bright yellow light shot out of the eye into the sky. The light then stop and then another one shoot out of that beam in a direction of southeast. Yugi and the other got out of the castle and head southeast where the beam shot.  
  
* Back to Chaos * "What? No they are heading to... No" Chaos yell. "Oh great guardians of the fortress protect The Eternal Soul of the Immortal One from being read by Pharaoh" Chaos mumble. 


	6. Chaos vs Bakura Yugi Bakura gonna give i...

As Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tea, and Tristan was since walking towards southeast till three men riding on horse came by.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask where you are going "one man asks.  
  
"We are heading south east to "Yugi got interrupt. " He holds the power of the millennium puzzle "another yell out. They all look at Yugi shock to see with that on. The men then told him he was going the right way and said may god be with him. They rode away with their horses quickly as if they were scared.  
  
"Okay what was that all about "Mai said. "That's what I want to know "Yugi said afterwards. " I don't know but we should continue walking to where we are heading so we can just wake up from this nightmare" Tristan said.  
  
After Chaos had cast his little spell he heading to Domino City to find some duelist to duel and take there strongest and rarest card. As Chaos was walking down Domino main street Bakura bump into him and his Millennium Ring's dart point right at Chaos Millennium Rod. "What, you have the Millennium Ring I see" Chaos said. "Yes, I do and if you want as I can see you must duel me for it you must also put your Millennium Rod on the line" Bakura explain. Bakura then transforms and becomes Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura eye then started to gleam and it turns bright yellow and Chaos was shock to see that he owns the Millennium Eye. Chaos then said they duel if he put his Millennium Eye on the line too. Bakura disagree with it but then Chaos flip over a card and it was a God card and his said that we put that card on the line.  
  
Yami Bakura: 8000  
  
Chaos: 8000  
  
Yami Bakura insists to start the duel off and he plays a monster in defense mode. He then plays three card faces down on the field. It was now Chaos turn and he play two cards face down on the field and play Sangan 1000/600 mode. He then called an attack on the face down monster and it was Headless Knight 1450/1700. Chaos life point's drop and he end his turn.  
  
Yami Bakura 8000  
  
Chaos 7300  
  
"He must be up to something if he is going to play a fidget Sangan . Let's took a little look see" Bakura said in his mind. Bakura Millennium eye glow and the two cards face down was then reveal. It was Mirror Force and Crush Card. Bakura then flip over his face down card Mystical Space Typhoon and he destroy Crush Card. Bakura then change Headless Knight into attack mode and attack Sangan but Chaos flip over Mirror Force destroying it. Bakura then play Gemini Elf in attack mode 1900/900.  
  
"Wait what o yea he is using the power of the Millennium Eye that bastard. Using it already him and his punk-ass" Chaos said in his mind. It was now Chaos turn and he play a monster in defense mode and end his turn. It was now Bakura turn and he play La Jinn in attack mode 1800/800. "Let me see what card is it in defense "Bakura said. " Stop right there Bakura "Chaos yell. Chaos use his Millennium Rod and it started brainwashing Bakura making Bakura lose concentration stopping Bakura from reading the face down monster. Bakura then assault an attack on the face down monster with Gemini Elf. It was Magic Lamp and it reflect back to it La Jinn killing it.  
  
Yami Bakura 7900  
  
Chaos 7300  
  
It was now Chaos turn and he drew a card. He then special summon in La Jinn 1800/800 with Magic Lamp and then tribute Magic Lamp and Sangan to bring in Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode 3000/2500. Chaos adds Witch of the Black Forest into his hand. Chaos then attacks Gemini Elf with Blue Eyes and struck direct damage to Bakura Life Points with La Jinn.  
  
Yami Bakura 5000  
  
Chaos 7300  
  
Chaos end his turn and it was now Bakura turn to heat things up. "Hey Chaos how about a little fun into this duel. If I defeat your Millennium Rod with my Millennium Ring you will not be able to use it for the whole duel. If I lose then I won't use my Millennium Ring and Eye... Deal" Bakura explain. Chaos agree to Bakura little Millennium Item duel out. Bakura's Millennium Ring shot out a powerful golden beam and Chaos's Millennium Rod shot out a powerful yellow beam. As the two Millennium Items powerful beams pushing each other Bakura won.  
  
Bakura then flip over Robbin Goblin He then play La Jinn in attack mode. He then plays Mystic Plasma Zone boosting both La Jinn attack power by 500 lowering their defense by 400. Bakura then play Axe of Despair on La Jinn making him 3300/400. Bakura then attack Blue Eyes White Dragon dropping Chaos life points down by 300. Bakura then use the Millennium Eye to pick the right card to discard from Chaos hand. Bakura then discard Monster Reborn.  
  
It was finally Chaos turn he drew a card from his deck and plays a monster in defense mode. Chaos lay a card face down on the field. It was now Bakura's turn and he play another Headless Knight on the field in attack mode 1450/1700. La Jinn attack Chaos La Jinn and Headless Knight attack face down monster. Chaos flip over his trap card Genocide and the face down monster was man eater bug. Man Eater Bug destroyed La Jinn and Chaos Life points were recovered by 4000. Bakura use his Millennium Eye and discard Mage Power.  
  
Yami Bakura 5000  
  
Chaos 10000  
  
Bakura end his turn and Chaos drew a card and played Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200. Chaos then attack Bakura's Headless Knight.  
  
Yami Bkaura 4550  
  
Chaos 10000  
  
Bakura drew a card from his deck and flip over a trap card Call of the Haunted brought back Headless Knight tribute it for Summoned Skull 2500/1200 and then he special summon Dark Necrofear in attack mode by sending two La Jinns and one Headless Knight and remove from play in his graveyard 2200/2800. Then Mystic Plasma Zone Boost both Summoned Skull and Dark Necrofear attack power up.  
  
Bakura then told Dark Necrofear to attack Vorse Raider and Summoned Skull to attack directly.  
  
Yami Bakura 4550  
  
Chaos 6700  
  
Bakura then lay a card face down on the field. Bakura use the Millennium Eye to see Chaos's hand and destroy Nobleman Crossout and Change of Hearts. It was now Chaos turn. Chaos drew a card and quickly Bakura use his Millennium Eye to read what the card is, it was Curse of the Masked Beast. He lay that face down on the field and play a monster in defense mode. It was Bakura's turn and he play monster in defense mode. Bakura then use his Millennium Eye to see what the face down creature is. It was Cyber Jar. Bakura didn't know what to do, but to attack. Dark Nercofear attack Cyber Jar and all of the Monster got destroy on the field. Bakura got 2 monsters and Chaos 4 monsters on the field in face down defense. It was now Chaos's turn and he tribute two of his monster to bring in "The God of Obelisk" 4000/4000 He then tribute the other two monster to destroy all of Bakura's monsters on his side of the field. Chaos then told God of Obelisk to attack Yami Bakura directly.  
  
Yami Bakura 550  
  
Chaos 6700  
  
It was now Yami Bakura turn and he lay a card face down on the field he flip over the other card he laid before it was Bad Omen. Bakura described what the card does and he chose the card in the middle of Chaos's hand. Bakura use his Millennium Ring to see what it was and said it was a Magic Card. Chaos life point drop down by 700. Bakura then play Swords of Revealing Light on the field and end his turn. Chaos turn and he drew a card Bakura quickly read what the card was it was Pot of Greed.Chaos end his turn. Bakura drew a card and use Bad Omen and chose the card Chaos just drew and Bakura said Magic card and Chaos lose another 700 life points.  
  
Yami Bakura 550  
  
Chaos 5300  
  
Bakura then end his turn and it was now Chaos's turn to go. Chaos drew a card and then plays pot of greed drawing two more cards. Chaos then play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode 1100/1200. Chaos end his turn. Bakura turn to go and he drew a card and use Bad Omen again choosing the card on the right and saying it is a Monster card. He was right and Chaos loses another 700 life points. Bakura then play his Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200 and end his turn. Chaos turn he drew a card and Bakura read what the card, it was his second God Creature. Chaos then tribute god of obelisk and witch of the black forest to bring in The God of Sun, Dragon Ra" 5100/5200 Chaos then sacrifice his life points up to 701. The God of Sun, Dragon Ra was now 9699/5200. Bakura stared at an unbeatable monster it attack started to make Bakura shake. Chaos ended his turn and then Swords of Revealing Light fell down. Bakura drew a card and then use Bad Omen Bakura pick the fourth card from the right and it was a Monster, Bakura chose right and drop Chaos life points down to 1.  
  
Yami Bakura 550  
  
Chaos 1  
  
Bakura then play a monster in defense, with a smile he play a card face down ending his turn. Chaos drew a card and flip over his magic card he lay earlier Curse of the  
  
Masked Beast. His tribute Blue Eyes White Dragon from his hand and special summon The Masked Beast in attack mode 3200/1800. Chaos then plays Gemini Elf in attack mode 1900/900. Before Chaos could assault an attack Bakura flip over his trap card Final Battle. Bakura chose his face down monster destroying every single monster on the field. Chaos when to choose a card from his deck and special summon it. It was Summoned Skull 2500/1200. They then had to battle the winning monster wins the duel. Summoned Skull attack the face down creature and it was Man Eater Bug. Man Eater Bug then eats and destroys Summoned Skull and the duel end out to be a tie.  
  
"You bastard you knew you couldn't win. So you had to make the duel a tie "Chaos said. "Take THIS BAKURA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura got shoot by Chaos Millennium Rod and it started to shock and control him." My Millennium Rod is very powerful your ring beat it because I let it. Now since I brain wash you, you will serve me and I order you to defeat Yugi Motou "Chaos yell.  
  
"Yes Master Chaos "Bakura reply. Bakura's Millennium Ring glow and the dart point towards sounteast where Yugi will be. Bakura started running towards airport to get a flight to Egypt. 


	7. Yugi vs the Royal Guards no wait Kaiba i...

As Bakura catch a flight to the airport and Chaos went somewhere else to some more business. Yugi, Mai, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan finally made it to weird palace. It had two big statues in front of it with deck of dueling cards in their hands. As Yugi and the others walk on the stair into the palace the statue came alive and stops them.  
  
"Sorry Pharaoh if you wish to enter the palace you must defeat us in a duel. You must defeat us both in a handicap duel" One of the Royal Guards explained.  
  
"No this isn't fair I must use one of my friends to help in this duel" Yugi reply. "No we only duel duelist that have or had a Millennium Item or God cards. No you can no give one of your friends your God card or Millennium Item.  
  
" I will help you" "Thanks Joey but what? Kaiba" Yugi yell. "Yes Yugi I will help only because some fagget name Chaos defeat me in a duel and took my God of Obelisk" Seto Kaiba explained. "No way he defeat you "Joey said. " Yes he did because his God monster in incredibly strong" Seto Kaiba said.  
  
"Then this youngster we duel with you Lord Pharaoh" One of the Royal Guards said.  
  
"Okay Yugi let's do this" Kaiba said "Alright then" Yugi reply Yugi transform into Yami Yugi "Okay Royal Guards prepare yourself because we are heading in" Yami Yugi said.  
  
Seto Kaiba 8000  
  
Yami Yugi 8000  
  
Royal Guard Uno 8000  
  
Royal Guard Dos 8000  
  
Seto Kaiba starts off the duel by playing Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode 1700/1650. "What since when Kaiba started using water creature in a duel" Yami Yugi said in his mind. Steo Kaiba then lays a card face down on the field and ends his turn. It was now Royal Guard Uno and he play a monster in defense and lay two card face down on the magic/trap field zone and ends his turn. It was now Yami Yugi turn and he play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode 1700/1000. He then assaults an attack on the face down creature and it was Toxic Mummy 1000/1800 it then activate its flip effect making its opponent lose 500 life points. Yami Yugi then play a card faces down on the field.  
  
Yami Yugi 7400  
  
Seto Kaiba 7500  
  
Royal Guard Uno 8000  
  
Royal Guard Dos 8000  
  
Royal Guard Dos drew a card and play a monster in defense mode he lay a card face down on the field and end his turn. It was now Kaiba turn and he tribute his Kaiser Sea Horse for Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500.  
  
"What you have to tribute two monsters to bring in Blue Eyes" Yami Yugi said to himself. "No wait I remember that card you can only tribute it for Light monster and it counts as two tributes instead of one" Yami Yugi said in his mind. He then attacks one Royal Guard Dos face down monster. It was a Pyramid Turtle 1200/1400 and then Royal Guard Dos had to special summon in a Zombie type monster on to the field that had a defense 2000 or lower. Giant Mummy in face up defense mode 1700/2000. Kaiba end his turn and it was Royal Guard Uno turn and he play a monster in defense and end his turn. It was now Yami Yugi turn and he drew a card. YamiYugi then play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode 2000/1700 when he tribute Neo the Magic Swordsman. Dark Magician Girl then attack Royal Guard Uno faces down monster and it was Scarab Beetle Swarm 500/1000. Scarab Beetle Swarm flip effect was activated and it eat up and destroys Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
" Arrrgg You idiot you went and destroys my Blue Eyes" Kaiba yell. "Sorry Kaiba I, I didn't know that will happen" Yami Yugi said in sorrow. It was now Royal Guard Dos turn and he drew a card. Royal Guard then plays Wan Fu the Tiger King in attack mode 1700/1000. He then assault an attack on Kaiba but then Kaiba flip over his trap card call destruction ring. It destroy Wan Fu the tiger King and Kaiba and the Royal Guard loss life points equal to it's attack.  
  
YamiYugi 7400  
  
Seto Kaiba 5800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 8000  
  
Royal Guard Dos 6300  
  
It was now Kaiba's turn and he drew a card. He then plays Battle Ox in attack mode 1700/1000. Battle Ox then attacks Royal Guard Uno directly but Royal Guard Dos flip over his trap card switch was Riddle of the Traveler. Kaiba had to choose a card in his hand randomly and guess what type of card is it. If he guesses wrong his attacking monster will be send back into his hand. Kaiba then chose the third card from the right and he guess that it is a monster. He guess wrong and it was a trap card. Kaiba Battle Ox didn't attack and it was sent back into his hand. It was now Royal Guard Uno play Royal Bodyguards in attack mode 1600/1700. Royal Bodyguards attack Kaiba directly but Yami Yugi flips over his trap card Magical Cylinder and it negate the attack. It then damage Royal Guard Uno's life point equal to Royal Bodyguards attack power.  
  
Yami Yugi 7400  
  
Seto Kaiba 5800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 6400  
  
Royal Guard Dos 6300  
  
It was now Yami Yugi's turn and he play Gaia Power. Yami Yugi then plays Gemini Elf in attack mode 2400/500. "Now Dark Magician Girl attack Giant Mummy and Gemini Elf attack Royal Bodyguard" Yami Yugi yell. Yugi then chose two cards from Royal Guard hand. Yami Yugi was quiet he was thinking very hard then he said that the first card he chose is a monster Dark Magician Girl destroys Giant Mummy. The Yami Yugi said the second of course is the trap card. "No way have he guessed both right" Royal Guard Uno said. "What how did you know it was a trap card Yugi" Kaiba said. "Easy it was the same card you pick before and guess wrong" Yugi explain. Gemini Elf destroys Royal Bodyguards dropping Royal Guard Uno life points by 300. Yami Yugi then lay a card face down on the field and end his turn. Both Royal Guards had no monsters on the field it was now Royal Guard Dos turn. Royal Guard Dos turn and he drew a card from his deck. He plays Master Kionshi in attack mode 2250/600.  
  
Master Kionshi then attack Kaiba but Yami Yugi stop the attacks with Hexagram Curse (Chose one of your opponents monster and while this card is on the field it cannot change it position or attack.) Master Kionshi was unable to attack and move. It was now Kiaba's turn and he drew a card from his deck. Kaiba then play Heavy Storm destroying all magic and trap card on the field. Kaiba then play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode 1800/1000. He then assaults an attack on Master Kionshi and destroys it and also the Hexagram Curse. Kaiba then lay a card face down on the field.  
  
Yami Yugi 7400  
  
Seto Kaiba 5800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 6400  
  
Royal Guard Dos 6250  
  
It was now Royal Guard Uno turn and he play Book of the Moon (Change a face up monster into face down defense) He then switch Gemini Elf into defense mode. The Royal Guard Uno then plays Wan fu in attack mode 1700/1000. Wan Fu then attack Gemini Elf but Kaiba flip over his trap card Nullify Attack (When opponent attacks with a monster, negate that attack and your opponent's Combat Phase is now over) Royal Guard end his turn and it was now Yami Yugi's turn and he flip summon Gemini Elf back 1900/900. Yami Yugi then tribute Dark Magician Girl and Gemini Elf for Buster Blader in attack mode 2600/2300. Yami Yugi then lay two cards face down on the field and play Mage Power( For each Magic and Trap cards on the your field boost your monster attack and defense when equip with this card 500 for each of them) Buster Blader was now 4100/3800. Yami Yugi then attack Royal Guard Dos life point directly dropping his life points badly. "Not a bad move Yugi" Kaiba said. "Thanks Kaiba" Yami Yugi reply.  
  
Yami Yugi 7400  
  
Seto Kaiba 5800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 6400  
  
Royal Guard Dos 2150  
  
It was now Royal Guard Dos turn and he play Dark Hole destroying all monsters on the field. His next move was to playing Mechanical Chaser in attack mode 1850/800. He then assaults an attack on Yami Yugi's life points and dropped his life points down by 1850.  
  
Yami Yugi 5550  
  
Seto Kiaba 5800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 6400  
  
Royal Guard Dos 2150  
  
It was now Kiaba's turn and he play Devil Franken in attack mode 700/500. "This duel is over Royal Guards we are heading into that palace" Kaiba yell. "Now Devil Franken use your effect pay 5000 life points to special summon the Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon in attack mode 4500/3800. Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Mechanical Chaser now" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon shot a powerful beams from their mouths and it combine into one and critically hit Mechanical Chaser destroying Royal Guard Dos life points.  
  
Yami Yugi 5550  
  
Seto Kaiba 800  
  
Royal Guard Uno 6400  
  
Royal Guard Dos 0  
  
The Royal Guards then transform into back into their right position and back into just statues. As Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Tea and Tristan walk into the palace. Isis Ishtar just walks out of the palace door. "What Isis what are you doing here" Yugi said. "I am sorry for all of the destruction my father is causing you" Isis reply in a soft voice. "He wants to be the Immortal Duelist by collect all of the millennium item into his possession making him extremely power like Phaoarh once was" Isis explained. "That is why a come here to give you a gift Yugi that will stop my father from being the Immortal One. Here take this just remember don't guild it will guild you" Isis said and hand him her Millennium Item the Millennium Tauk. (The Millennium Tauk can make you look at the near future.) "Wow thanks Isis. This really means a lot and trust me your father will not get his hands on my Millennium Puzzle and your Millennium Tauk" Yugi said. "No, Yugi the Millennium Tauk has a new owner and that is you. You will have the Millennium Tauk" Isis reply. "Whoa I just saw a vision" Yugi yell. "What type of vision Yu" Joey asked. "I saw me and Bakura dueling each other because he was just brainwash by Chaos" Yugi said. "No my father is such a wicked person" Isis cried.  
  
"No way not only that he is the new owner of the Millennium Eye" Yugi said. "So he was the one that took Pegasus Millennium Eye and that's why Shadi came and though it was me" Yugi explain to himself and the rest. "This will not be an easy duel" Yugi said inside his mind. 


	8. Yami Yugi VS Yami Bakura and Slave Joey ...

As Yugi and the others waiting for Bakura to come as the Millennium Tauk said it will. Yugi then starts looking at his deck rearranging his deck with different magic, trap and monster cards. Yugi finally finish looking after his deck. "I guess the Millennium Tauk was wrong Bakura is really not coming. Come on let's head into the palace to see why I was sent here" Yugi said. "Nope Yugi Motou your not going anywhere I am going to duel you right now and you will not defeat me" Bakura yell. Bakura then transform into Yami Bakura. "Bakura why are you serving Chaos for?" Yugi asks. "Chaos is my new found master and I will always serve him" Yami Bakura reply. "Okay Bakura if it is a duel you want a duel you will get" Yugi shout and transform in Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi 8000  
  
Yami Bakura 8000  
  
"What is the purpose of this duel" Yami Yugi said. "The loser gets a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm" Yami Bakura reply. "No don't tell this is the Shadow Games" Yami Yugi shout. "Yes it is and my mission here is to get rid of you and take you Millennium Item" Bakura said.  
  
The duel finally started and Bakura when first he plays Headless Knight in attack mode 1450/1700. He then plays a card face down on the field. "Your move little Yugi" Bakura said with a little smile. "Okay I bet it is my turn. I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode (1500/1200)" Yami Yugi shouted. "Now Gazelle attack the Headless Knight" Yami Yugi told my beast. "Not so fast my rushing friend I flip over my trap card Waboku. Stopping any damage done to my monster" Bakura said. "Okay then I lay this card face down on the field ending my turn Bakura" Yami Yugi said. It was now Bakura turn and he tribute Headless Knight to bring in Under Demon in attack mode 2100/1000. (This card has an effect. Any monster destroys by this card is instead remove from the game.) "Now My Under Demon attacks that stupid puppy Deadly Claw Slash" Bakura yell. "Sorry Bakura but this is going to hurt I flip over my trap card my Magical Cylinder it negates your attack and back fire it to your life points" Yami Yugi explained. "You gay posing bastard. You will pay for that" Bakura ends his turn and Yugi drew a card from his deck and play polymerization fusing Gazelle and Bafometu in special summon Chimera the Winged Phantom Beast in attack mode 2100/1800. Yugi then summon in Magnet Alpha warrior in attack mode 1400/1700. "Still can't knock down on beautiful Under Demon" Bakura said. "O really I play this fissure destroys your lowest attack monster on your field and you only have Under Demon and he is off the field. I make you open for a direct attack so Chimera Tornado Swipe attack and Alpha Thunder Slash attack.  
  
Yami Yugi 8000  
  
Yami Bakura 2400  
  
"Yugi got this duel won no way Bakura can come back no matter how matter how powerful the Millennium Eye is" Kaiba said. It is my turn Yugi and I play this card face down along with this card and play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. (1800/1000) Now La Jinn attack Alpha Warrior with Shadow Fist" Bakura yell. Bakura had finally ended his turn and Yugi drew a card from his deck and Bakura flip over his trap card Bad Omen. (Any can choose a card in your opponent's hand each of your Standby phase and guess whether it is a Monster Trap or Magic card. Guess correctly your opponent loses 700 life points. Yugi then told Chimera to attack but Bakura flip over his other trap card Widespread Ruin killing Yugi strongest attack monster. Yugi place a card face down on his field zone and ends his turn. It was now Bakura turn and he drew a card and use Bad Omen. Bakura chose the card in the middle of Yugi's hand and use his Millennium Eye to read Yugi's mine to see what it was. Bakura then said it was a monster and Yugi lose 700 life points. Bakura then lay another two card face down on the field. "Now La Jinn attack directly Shadow Fist" Bakura shout.  
  
Yami Yugi 5500  
  
Yami Bakura 2400  
  
It was now Yugi turn and he didn't have any good move to make put to defend him. He plays a monster in defense and ended his turn. Bakura drew a card from his deck and use Bad Omen again. Bakura chose and guess correctly again by using the power of the Millennium Eye. Bakura then flip over two cards Robbon Goblin and Skull Invitation. (Skull Invitation- Every time a card is sent to the graveyard inflicts 300 point of direct damage to its owner's Life points per card. Robbin Goblin- Each time 1 of your monster inflicts damage to your opponent's life points 1 card is randomly discarding select from your opponent's hand and discarded to the graveyard.) Bakura then plays Pot of Greed drawing two cards he then plays monster reborn to reborn Under Demon. "Under Demon attack the face down monster now" Bakura shout it was Giant Soldier of Stone and it was removed from game. "Now La Jinn attack directly Shadow Fist" Bakura then look through Yugi's mind to see what cards are in his hand. "Yugi discard your Multiply" Bakura said.  
  
Yami Yugi 3400  
  
Yami Bakura 1800  
  
It was now Yugi's turn and he play a monster in defense and ends his turn. Bakura drew a card from his deck and use Bad Omen. Bakura Chose a Card and use his Millennium Eye. "Wait that was I use against Pegasus Mind Swift" Yami Yugi said in his mind. "What Mind Swift?" Bakura yell. Yami Yugi quickly changes into Yugi and Bakura couldn't read his mind of the cards he have in his hand. Bakura guess incorrectly and Yugi's life points wasn't damage. Bakura then told Under Demon to attack the face down monster. The face down monster was Big Shield Gardna 100/2600. Bakura lost 400 life points. Since Big Shield Gardna was already attack it then switch into attack mode. Bakura then told La Jinn to attack Big Shield Gardna killing it instantly Bakura chose any card in Yugi's hand to destroys and it was now Yugi's turn.  
  
Yugi 1300  
  
Yami Bakura 1400  
  
Yugi drew a card and Bakura use Millennium eye to read his mind to see the card but Yugi quickly change back into Yami Yugi. Yugi then monster reborn to reborn Chimera the Winged Phantom Beast 2100/1800. Yugi only then hand one card in his hand and Bakura had 4. "Perfect Bakura this duel is won I play my magic card Card Destruction. Sending all of those cards in the graveyard making you lose 1200 and me only 300. Now Chimera attack La Jinn to end this duel.  
  
Yami Yugi 700  
  
Yami Bakura 0  
  
"Even you fail me Bakura your mine" Chaos yell. Chaos fires a powerful beam from his Millennium Rod stealing his Millennium Eye and then he fire another one that ripe Millennium Ring off of Bakura's neck. Chaos then opens a portal to the shadow realm trapping Bakura inside. Chaos then close the Portal and smile at Yugi. Chaos replaces one of his eyes with the Millennium Eye and wrap around the Millennium Ring around his neck.  
  
*Moments Later*  
  
Some Egyptian with two Millennium Items one around his neck and the other in his hand. He also had a dueling machine around his arm. His name was Shadi. "Change one is the one responsible for stealing a Millennium Item that is not duel for" Shadi said. "I did" Chaos demand himself. "Are you trying me Chaos you damn menses" Shadi yell. "Yes and what are you going to do about it" Chaos said. "Shadi you must stay back Chaos have powers unimaginable" Yugi said. "Chaos I challenge you to a duel and the loser will be banish into the shadow realm" Shadi explained. Chaos then replies with a no and say he has no business with him. "Okay fine I gave you a chance" Shadi said. Shadi then dash up to Chaos very quickly he then took his Millennium Ankh (Has the power to enter someone's heart and see that person's personality. It can also change a person personality according to the owner's will. Once Shadi finally enter Chaos heart it was full of traps. Shadi then took out his second millennium item called the Millennium Scale. (Place the feather of truth on one end, a person's heart on the other end if the heart is heavier than the feather of truth than the heart is full of sins and then a monster from the abyss shall devour the guilty.) Shadi saw that Chaos heart threw the feather of truth right off the scale. "Holy shit this man is a monster, o lord forgive my language" Shadi said. Shadi then exit Chaos's mind and went back into the real world. Shadi then open the portal to abyss. Chaos drop down into the portal and was stuck in darkness. Shadi then told them that Chaos was very evil he used the Millennium Scale on him and told them that his heart threw the feather of truth off the scale. Isis Ishtar opens her mouth wide with shock. "No way can someone be that evil there is just no way" Isis said kneeling down on her knees crying. Yugi went to Isis and hold her to calm. All of the sudden Golden burst through the ground and a portal open. Chaos then came out through the portal laughing very hard. "Me and the monster of abyss when a nice dance" Chaos said laughing. "Now you should pay for sending me down there" Chaos shouted. Chaos then fire three powerful golden beams at Shadi, one from the Millennium Eye, one from Millennium Ring and Millennium Rod. Shadi was on the floor hurt badly. Chaos quickly took Shadi Millennium Ankh and Millennium Scale. "No why Shadi" Yugi said sadly. "Now I will banish you into the shadow realm see you one day good bye" Chaos said. Chaos then opens a portal to the shadow realm and kicks him into the portal. "Now Yugi I challenge you to duel if I win I take your friend as one of my servants' Chaos asked. "No I never put my friend in risk" Yugi yell. "Okay fine Joey your mine" Chaos spoke. Chaos dash up to Joey to use his Millennium Ankh and enters into Joey heart. "Now it is time to change Joey personality to my willing" Chaos said laughing. Chaos then changes Joey personality to become very evil and obey Chaos every single command. Chaos then exit out of Joey body and laugh at Yugi. "I gave you a chance and now your friend is now in my conman. Joey I tell you to duel and defeat Mai, once you beat her I let you chance Mai personality into anything you wish but if you fail me I will also banish you into the shadow realm with the others.  
  
Joey 8000  
  
Mai 8000  
  
"You must be stupid if you think little Joey can defeat me in a duel" Mai said laughing. "Forget it she sound annoying if you win I will banish her into the shadow realm" Chaos shout. "I was feeling the same way master Chaos. Okay I will start off this duel I play Axe Raider in attack mode 1700/1150. Your move Mai" Joey said with a smirk. "I play this Harpy Lady in attack mode 1300/1400. I also lay this card face down and end my turn Joey" Mai said winking her left eye at Joey. "Nah I change my mind we should keep Mai and just change you personality to be a stripper or something like that" Joey demand. "Yea that is a great idea you're a pretty smart guy when it comes to doing things that will help us" Chaos reply. "Okay it is my turn and lay this card face down and I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode 1100/1200. Now Axe Raider attacks that Harpy Lady" Joey yells spitting. "Sorry Joey I just think you just don't know anything about trap cards I flip over my trap card over Mirror Walls cutting your monster life by life making your Axe Raider 850/1150. Axe Raider attack Harpy Lady and Joey lose life points and Axe Raider was sent to the graveyard.  
  
Joey 7550  
  
Mai 8000  
  
Joey then lays a face down card on the magic and trap zone and ended his turn. It was now Mai's turn she then lay the card face down on the field and play Harpy Lady Double in attack mode 1800/1300. Mai then lose 2000 life points for keeping the Mirror Wall. "What the heck Harpy Lady Double what type of crap is that?" Joey said with confused. Mai then summon an attack on Witch of the Black with Harpy Lady. Mai destroys the witch and Joey added Baby Dragon into his hand and then Mai attack Joey life points directly with Harpy Lady Double.  
  
Joey 5550  
  
Mai 6000  
  
It was now Joey's turn and he play polymerization using Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to make Thousand Dragon and play it in attack mode 2400/2000. Joey then ends his turn and it was now Mai turn she drew a card. Mai quickly flip over Solomon's Book to skip her standby phase. "Dammit that was a good combo" Joey said in his mine. Mai then plays Harpy's Brother in attack mode 1800/800. Mai then lays a card face down on the Magic and Trap zone and ended her turn. Joey drew a card and plays Vorse Raider in attack mode 1900/1200. Joey then plays a card face down on the field and ends his turn. Mai drew a card from her deck and then flip over another Solomon's Book and skip her standby phase. Mai then plays Harpy's Feather Sweep that destroyed both of the face down cards on Joey Magic/Trap field. Mai then ends her turn and Joey drew a card from his deck and tribute his Vorse Raider to bring in Jinzo in attack mode 2400/1500. Joey summoned an attack on Mai he told Thousand Dragon to attack Harpy's Brother and Jinzo to attack Harpy Lady Double dropping Mai life points by 1200. Joey lays a card face down and ends his turn. It was Mai turn and she drew a card and then destroys Mirror Wall.  
  
Joey 5550  
  
Mai 2800  
  
Mai then play a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down on the field. Mai then ends her turn. Joey drew a card and plays Sangan in attack mode 1000/600. "Game over Mai" Joey shouts. Joey then attacks the face down monster with Thousand Dragon. It was Witch of the Black Forest. Mai then added Harpy Lady Double. Joey then attacks directly and destroys all of Mai life points.  
  
Joey 5550  
  
Mai 0  
  
"Okay I made up my mind you will be an entertainer switch is being a stripper" Joey said laughing. Joey uses the Millennium Ankh and change Mai personality. "Now Yugi if you want your friend you must defeat stop by one day and face all of my rare hunters" Chaos said. "What Rare Hunters?" Yugi yell. "But Malik use them as well too" Yugi also add in. "Yes there the same Rare Hunter too but they gain a lot of experience since the last couple of months you know" Chaos explain. Mai walks over to Joey and flashes him and kiss him in the check and hugs him. Chaos, Joey and Mai vanish after the smog that Chaos created clear out.  
  
"No, Joey and Mai why you. Trust me I will do anything in my power to defeat all of the Rare Hunters and Chaos. 


End file.
